Evil Befall
Evil Befalll ia a Balance type Bey used by Jack. The beast inside of it is Pavo the Peacock. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters It was mentioned when Jack told Ryuga "his Bey was not yet complete, but when it was, he would paint a picture of hades on Ryuga's canvas". In episode 38, it battled Grand Capricorne and was winning because its UW145EWD combination allowed it to float safely to the ground when struck. It carved into Capricorne's Fusion Wheel, and then destroyed it by using a Special Move. In Episode 42, It was going to battle Galaxy Pegasus until Ryuga appeared to accept his challenge, stepping in as Gan Gan Galaxy's third member. Jack and Befall showed no mercy, using L-Drago and UW145 to carve an intricate peacock design into the stadium, and nearly stopping L-Drago, until Ryuga unleashed all of the power he had absorbed and defeated Befall in one move. Special Moves *'Befall the Ripper: '''Befall's beast rises from the Beyblade and fires a barrage of vacuum arrows shaped like feathers at the opponent. *'Beautiful Death: '''Befall becomes surrounded ina rainbow-colored aura and attacks the opponent viciously. Game Evil Befall was released in Wave 6. It is a Balance type Beyblade. Parts Face Bolt: Befall The face bolt depicts Pavo, one of the 88 constellations in the sky. Energy Ring: Befall The Clear Wheel is Beafowl; Beafowl is pink in colour .It has 8 Peacock feathers on the side and two peacock heads on the side. It comes with two stickers,they are multicolored. Fusion Wheel: Evil The Metal Wheel is Evil. Evil is a pretty useless wheel it is to thin to have any Attack or Defense, its only real use is Destabilising. A good tip is to change the Metal Wheel all together. It is 31.15 grams. Spin Track: Upper Wing 145 The Track is UW145, UW145 is a pretty good Track as it has air pushing capabilities like Down Force and Tornado but also has protection from low level Attacks and the fact you can change it from Upper to Downwards mode just increases it's performance. Altogether it's a great Track. It stands for Upper wing 145. It is 3.54 grams. Performane Tip: Eternal Wide Defense The Performance Tip is EWD. EWD is a great bottom as It combines Wide Defense's amazing Defense with ES's amazing Stamina. There is one major flaw though it has no Grip meaning it can be flung all over by Attack types but Upper Wing makes up for that by absorbing most of the Attack. It is 1.16 grams. His free-spinning part gave him a high balance. Trivia *Although the UW145 sticks out from under the Fusion Wheel in the anime, it cannot do so in the game. *Many people mistakenly call Befall, 'Peafowl' because a peafowl is a male peacock. However, the beyblade is Befall Gallery Mfb eptitle89.png|Killer Beafowl as it appears in the Anime bb100a.jpg|Killer Beafowl Screen shot 2011-09-21 at 10.13.28 PM.png|Beafowl using UW145'S Powers Screen shot 2011-09-21 at 10.14.41 PM.png|The Beafowl peacock beast beafowl-ldrago.png|Killer Beafowl vs. Meteo L Drago peacock.png|A peacock design that Beafowl carved into the stadium. BeafowlLost.jpg|Beafowl after losing to Meteo L Drago IMG_0066.PNG|Jack Holding Killer Beafowl UW145.jpg EWD.jpg Evil (3).jpg Befall.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:The Top Ten Category:Balance Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Starbreakers Category:Mode Change Category:Balance Beys